3-Deazaadenosine is a compound that has been shown to indirectly cause inhibition of methyltransferase reactions. This compound appears to have immunological as well as antihypertensive potential. As a antihypertensive agent, 3-deazaadenosine has been shown to effectively lower blood pressure in spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR). The mechanism of the hypotensive effect is not known although the current studies suggest that it may act as a vasodilating agent. Because the hypotensive action of this compound is transient, value as a potential antihypertensive agent may be limited.